


a bird on a spit

by Caracalliope



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness That Has a Price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: He lets her lie down and feed at his hand.
Relationships: Eurydice/Hades (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	a bird on a spit

Now that the rattlesnake's bed's gone cold, his office is the warmest spot in town. He's got that sweet songbird in here, and she's pressing her shoulders against the wall - like her papa never taught her manners, like she's hoping to steal more warmth than she's been allotted.

The old rattlesnake likes the ones that can make him smile.

"Still feeling that winter chill, sister?"

There's nothing to stop her from nodding. He also likes that this one hasn't lied to him yet.

"Come on over here," he says, "business comes first in my town, but you can't do business with fingers so cold."

You couldn't say that she's naive, but she's tired with hunger and stupid with love for that other man. She gives her scarred hands over without hesitation. Hades breathes warmth into her palms, like he'd do for that other woman if she ever touched him anymore except to kiss him goodbye and hello.

And who's to say the pretty bird can't have more than she's allotted? Tomorrow, she'll get in line, and he'll forget her and she'll make herself forget all but him. Tonight, while she still smells of the sun and hasn't got her papers done, the rattlesnake can play around.

"My wife and I, we're hospitable folks," he says, "and you look like you need a drink to warm you up inside."


End file.
